One Month
by Tashferry7
Summary: Edward Mason and Renesme Clarkson are the two exchange students from Scotland that are in Forks for one month at the Cullen house. Will everything go smoothly, or end in total disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another painful visit to Alice's bedroom, which I prefer to call "the beauty salon of infinite torture".

"I don't think I'm in the mood for a makeover today," I told Alice and Rosalie, and I swear to God that they looked horrified at my comment.

"But you _have _to! It's necessary!" Alice shouted, letting have the street hear her statement.

"Yeah, Alice isn't joking," Rosalie said in her part girlie, part serious manner.

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in question.

Alice and Rosalie stopped walking, looked at each other, sighed and looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Bella," Alice said patronizingly and put her hand on my left shoulder.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rosalie said, matching Alice's tone, putting a hand on the other shoulder.

"Jasper and Emmet have gone on an exchange to Scotland, and in their place are two Scottish people, a boy and a girl," Alice told me.

"They are arriving tonight so we have to look our best," Rosalie told me.

"And when you say "our best" I'm involved," I said sounding exasperated.

"Yes!"

"Duh!"

"Fine, but only if I can leave with my dignity," I told them.

"When have we ever left you with no dignity?" Alice said mockingly.

"I'd rather not bring up the Barbie incident of 2005," I told them and stared walking to their house again.

Rosalie and Alice started walking along side me saying, "we do one thing and we are judged for ever" and many more comments like that.

When we got back to their house I still couldn't help but wish it were my house. It was a very modern house with big windows and lots of wood, and yet it was sort of classical at the same time. There were lots of pieces of artwork hanging everywhere and by the glass stair case there was a massive wooden cross that was carved by Carlise way too religious dad, but the cross looked good in the house. Who said that religion never did anything cool?

As soon as I closed the front door of the Cullen's way too nice house Alice, Rosalie and dropped are bags at the bottom of the staircase, slid – threw – off our pumps, and ran up to Alice's bedroom, which was also considered as Rosalie's bedroom because she spends more time in Alice's than her own.

One we were in the torture chamber, Alice started to heat up her curlers and Rosalie got out the five make-up boxes that Alice owns.

"I have a theory," I said as I sat on Alice's bed.

"A theory about what?" Alice asked, placing herself on the seat in front of her dressing table that had three mirrors that looked like one.

"I have a theory that one day you, Miss Alice Cullen, will get bored of make-up, hair things, and nail varnish," I told her.

"Bella," Alice said, sounding as if she was holding herself back. "If you ever say something like that again I will rinse your mouth out with soap and "baptise" you in a bath."

"Soapy water. Drowning. I could think of worse ways."

A thoughtful look then passed over Alice's face. My comment had gotten to her. If I know Alice, which I do, then she will think of many ways to kill me from now on because the thought of herself turning her back on fashion was probably terrible in Alice's mind.

"Bella, Alice, save the threats for later cause the exchanges are arriving in ten minutes," Rosalie told us, holding her phone in her hand as if it held the answers to life.

The next five minutes of my life I felt Barbie's pain as Alice and Rosalie dolled me up. Eye shadow and mascara were flying everywhere so I didn't want to say anything in case I got hit in the eye, again.

"Ok, she's presentable," Alice said, stepping back too look at me.

"I agree. We can show her to the exchanges and not be ashamed," Rosalie said.

"Uh, hello? I'm right here," I said, offended. I mean, wouldn't you if people who were your best friends criticised everything you wore.

The doorbell then rang and Alice, Rosalie, and I darted down the stairs. Esme was already at the door greeting a girl with bronze ringlets and big blue eyes, and a boy who also had bronze hair and emerald green eyes with gold flecks that glinted when the light shone on them the right way….

Oh my God. Was I just oogling the Scottish boy? Oh my God, I was. _Warning! Bella Swan is an oogler! _

"Hello, I'm Esme, your mom for the next month. Please, come in," Esme told them stepping aside to let the two exchanges come into the house.

"Hello Esme, I'm Edward. This is ma mate Nessie," the Scottish boy said, pointing his hand towards the girl next to him.

"I'm nea called Nessie! It's _Renesme_!" Nessie told Edward.

The exchanges then stepped into the house, Edward laughing and Nessie glaring.

"Welcome to our home. These are my daughters and their friend," Esme told them.

"Hi, I'm Alice," Alice told them.

"I'm Rosalie."

"And I'm Bella, the friend."

Nessie pursed her lips and gave a single wave and Edward smiled a crooked smile….

Oogling bad! Bad Bella!

"Alice, show Renesme to her room," Esme told Alice. "Rosalie, Bella, show Edward his room."

"Okay, mom," Rosalie told Esme. "Come on Eddie, your room is next to mine."

"Oi, Rosalie. I aint Eddie, I'm Edward," Edward told her.

"But Eddie sounds so cool."

"Alright. I'll just call yea Blondie, a?"

"Fine! I'll call you Edward."

Rosalie hated the name Blondie. She says it's degrading. I think she doesn't like being categorised.

"Ok, so lets show your room," Rosalie said starting walk up the stairs with Edward and I following her.

I then realised that Edward wasn't holding any bags. I hope he's not one of those boys who wear things for way too long because apparently their pants don't have a sell by date, which they probably should.

"Edward, why haven't you got any luggage?" I asked him curiously.

"All me stuff is in one of the guest rooms," Edward told me.

"Yeah, his stuff arrived earlier than he did," Rosalie laughed at her quickness to realise this fact.

"I guess it did," Edward said.

We reached Emmet's room, which I guessed was going to be Edward's room for a month. Walking into Emmet's room was weird because it was practically empty. Well, apart from a suitcase and a guitar on the bed.

"This it your room," Rosalie stated and walked out.

I followed her even though I wanted to stay, but I think Edward would want some time alone. Rosalie and I headed for Alice's room and when we got there we saw Alice talking to Nessie.

"Hey you guys," I said, smiling.

"Hey! Oh my Gosh! Renesmee is, like, the coolest!" Alice said in her hyper pixie voice.

"Ouch, Alice. I think my ego is wounded," Rosalie said with her hand on her chest.

Alice and I laughed and Nessie just said, "Well, fea what I hear you 'ave quit a big ego so it'll be fine."

"You speak the truth," I told Nessie with a great big smile on my face.

Rosalie then sat down on Alice's bed while I took up position on Alice's desk chair.

"So, Nessie, are you Edward's girlfriend?" Rosalie asked in a casual tone.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed, shocked at her question. I know that she doesn't sugar coat her words, but even a little dab of sugar would have been good for that question.

"No, no, it's fine. I get that question a lot so I'll tell you what I tell everyone else," Nessie said calmly. "How can you think that I'd go out with that numpty!"

I just looked blankly at Nessie. What the hell was a "numpty"? Was it Scottish for douche? Asswhole?

"What's a "numpty"?" Alice asked.

"A word that you should never say again," Nessie said and smiled at us.

"Girls! Edward! Dinner!" Esme shouted from the kitchen, I think.

Everyone in Alice's room darted down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to find Esme and Edward already setting the table. We sat down at the table and then Carlise emerged from the kitchen.

"How d'you get down 'ere before me, Edward?" Nessie asked Edward as he took the seat next to her.

"Well, unlike you, I can cook so I offered Esme assistant in the kitchen," Edward told Nessie smugly.

My phone then buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen. There was a text from my dad.

_Bells I want you home for dinner _

"Ummm…I'm really sorry but I have to go back home now," I told everyone and stood up.

"Okay Bella. We'll see you tomorrow," Esme told me sweetly.

Everyone else just said "bye Bella".

I walked out the door and all the way home, just thinking about Edward.

When I got home, Charlie was sleeping on the couch. So much for coming home for dinner. I put a cover over Charlie while he snored. Loudly. I then walked up stairs, not bothering about dinner because I had a really big lunch, and there is nothing edible in my house at the moment. I went to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I don't know why my best friends had to live so far away because every time I walked back to my house my legs became numb and on fire at the same time.

I had a history article to write, a ton of math questions to do, and an art picture to draw. What do I choose to do? Sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, instantly regretting my decision not to do homework. Damn, the teachers were going to kill me. I could just imagine the teachers faces preparing for a royal telling off.

I turned over in my bed, remembering I was still wearing the same cloths as yesterday. Looking at my alarm clock I saw that I had five minutes to get out of my house. Oh God, how was I, a mere girl, going to get ready in five minutes. Easy answer: I wasn't. I just got out my bed, grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. I didn't think to grab breakfast so I walked out the front door.

I didn't rush walking to school. The longer I could prolong school, the longer I could avoid being told off by all my teachers. The weather wasn't too bad today so I wouldn't have to duck and cover any minute so that was a definite plus.

When I got to the school parking lot I saw Alice standing by her yellow Mini Cooper S with Rosalie, Nessie, and Edward. I walked over to them keeping my head down because I knew I was going to the "Bella, has your fashion sense totally, like, died?" rant.

"Morning Bella," Edward and Nessie said. I tried my hardest to smile back but I was in a bad mood.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said, warily looking at what I was wearing.

"Bella, are those the same cloths you wore yesterday?" Alice asked, hand on her hip.

"Yes…," I looked at her facial expression. "No?"

"! Youcan't wearclothstwodaysinarow!" Alice spurted out as one big meshed up word.

"Alice," Edward said putting a hand on Edwards shoulder. "You know, Bella's cloths are clean, and wearing them more than once does help the environment, so, how about you let her be today, okay?"

"Okay," Alice said reluctantly.

"I didn't ken that you could say a sentence without twang," Nessie told Edward.

"Nessie, there are a lot of things that you don't know," Edward told her with a devious, gorgeous smile on his face…

No! No oogling today! Must focus! Must not die!

"I guess we better get to our form class," Nessie said. "Where is our form class?"

"Nessie, you're in my form class 'cause you're taking Jasper's place. Edward, you're with Rosalie and Bella," Alice said smiling a very innocent smile.

The bell then rung, right on cue.

"Ok guys. We'll see you at lunch," I told Alice and Nessie.

Edward, Rosalie and I then started walking to our form class. All the way to the classroom we had people oogling Edward. I felt like saying "hay! I'm the one who oogles Edward!".

When we got to our homeroom Mrs Funnel wasn't there. We sat down in our seats and Edward took Emmet's usual seat.

"When does the teacher get here?" Edward asked without his Scottish twang.

"Edward, if you don't stop doing that I will punch you," Rosalie threatened him so I had to muffle a laugh with my sweater.

"Ok, so you don't mind me doing this accent then," Edward said in an _American_ accent.

"That's just…," I said, trying find the right word.

"Wrong! STRAIGHT UP WRONG!" Rosalie said, backing away from Edward slightly.

"Fine, I'll stick tea the Scottish," Edward said then whipping out an evil grin. "For now."

My phone started to ring my favorite song, Barbie Girl, so I took it out my backpack and looked at the caller ID. It was Jacob, my boyfriend. I pressed the green button and pressed the phone tightly to my ear.

"Hey, Jacob," I said, looking at Edward and Rosalie wearily.

"Hey Bells. Why didn't you call me last night?" Jake asked sounding hurt. "I was at the Cullen's," I told him.

"So, you're always at the Cullen's."

"Yeah, but the exchanges came last night so I greeted them and lost track of time."

"Oh, so you lost track of time with some strangers, but you find it hard to spend time with me."

"You know it's not like that."

"What is it like then?"

Rosalie was looking at me with a worried face, and Edward looked like he felt my pain.

"Jake, I can't really talk about this right now."

"Fine, then talk about it after school at my house."

"Ok. I'll be at La Push at five. Bye," I told him and hung up straight away.

I stuffed my cell in my pocket and looked up at Rosalie.

"You do know that Jacob's an Asswhole, right?" Rosalie stated.

"I know but I like him, a lot," I told her.

It was true, I did like Jacob. He was kind, sweet, funny and caring, but he is also possessive, controlling, and a bit of a psychopath is another guy touches me.

I then looked over to Edward who wasn't looking at me or Rosalie, but he looked very awkward.

"Edward, you ok?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me and his cheeks went red. It was cute and it was so giggle worthy…

"Yeah, it's just I get all nervous about relationship issues," Edward told me.

"Then maybe you should face your issue head on," Rosalie said with a devious smile.

"What d'you mean?" Edward asked, sounding as confused as I was.

"I mean that you go down to La Push with Bella to see Jacob and make sure she doesn't come back to me and Alice in floods of tears," Rosalie said.

"Hay! That was two time!" I told her.

"Four to be exact," Rosalie said, leaning back in her chair.

"Hold on a second. You want me to go with Bella while she talks to her boyfriend," Edward said. "I think this is the part where I say that you're a mupet."

"Edward, stop with your Scottish crap 'cause it's starting to hurt my head," Rosalie told Edward. "Oh, and if you don't go with Bella, I'll tell the whole school that you're gay."

"Fine!" Edward threw his hand up in surrender. "I'll go!"

And after that conversation, most of the morning went by as a blur. A big, weird blur. I mostly thought about what was going to happen when I went to Jacob's with Edward. Jacob might think I'm breaking up with him, but I can't let Rosalie tell the whole school that Edward's gay. That would be way to cruel. Then again, when Jake sees Edward he may have a spaz attack and pass out, giving me and Edward time to run, get in my truck, and drive away screaming. That probably won't happen, but a girl can dream.

When lunch period arrived the one and only Alice Cullen along with Nessie met me outside my English classroom.

"Hey Bella, ready for some lunch?" Alice asked me, jumping up and down.

"Who cares if she ready? I'm bloody starving!" Nessie told us, grabbed Alice and I's arms and dragged us in the direction on the cafeteria.

How the hell does she know where the cafeteria is?

"Nessie, how are you this strong?" I asked as I almost fell from being pulled along but Nessie held me up.

"I'm not strong, you guys are just really weak," Nessie said as she let our arms go. "Now come on. Lets get in the queue."

Nessie then ran straight for the lunch queue and grabbed a tray.

"Alice, this girl may be more excitable and stronger than you," I told Alice as we gently walked to the queue, rubbing the place where Nessie had her vice like hands on.

After we queued up, got our lunches, and sat down at out table where Rosalie and Edward were already sitting.

"Hey, Edward. How many girls swooned over you?" Nessie asked him.

"lets just say that there are a lot of broken hearted girls in English," Rosalie said, taking a delicate bite of her apple.

"Why are they broken hearted?" I asked, poking at my so-called food.

"Well, Rose kind of…," Edward started to blush.

"I'll tell you guys later," Rosalie told us.

Maybe Rosalie pretended to be his girlfriend. No way, that can't happen! I took a bite of food, almost eating the fork. Was I angry at Rose? No! I can't be! I have a boyfriend!

Edward then was playing with his food and furrowing his brow. It looked so cute!

_Swan! Keep your self together! You can handle not falling for this hot, bronze haired Adonis…_

"Edward? Yo? Anyone 'ome?" Nessie asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Edward instantly dropped his fork and opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, sorry," He said, shaking his head. "Hey, do you lassies know if exchanges can join the rugby team?"

"What the hell is rugby?" Rosalie said in a high tone.

"It's like your football but be'er," Nessie told us.

"I think he can take Emmet's place," Alice said helpfully.

"Cool, I 'hink I 'ave PE after lunch. I'll go then," Edward said smiling.

I swear to you that this smile could stop traffic!

The rest of the school day went past pretty quickly, and then I was faced with the most terrifying dilemma ever. I had to bring Edward with me to see Jacob, my overprotective boyfriend. Yay.

I met Edward beside Alice's car where I just remembered that I walked to school today. Another plus.

"Bella, you can take my car," Alice said, handing me her car keys.

_Bitch. _

"Remember to take Edward with you to La Push," Rosalie reminded me.

_Asswhole._

"There are some Kleenex in the car," Alice noted.

_Go to hell. _

"I guess I'll see you guys later," I told everyone and got in Alice's car, and Edward hoped in the passenger seat.

I put the key in the ignition and looked at Edward who looked straight back at me with his lovely green eyes…

"I don't like Alice, and I have to live with her fea a month," Edward told me with his STS (stopping traffic smile).

"After ten years you kind of get used to it," I told him, smiling back.

We sat in silence for a moment until Edward said, "So, lets head down to La Push."

I started pulling out of the parking space, out of the lot, and onto the long road that took me to La Push. Edward an I sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, did you get on the football team?" I asked him.

"Yeah. The PE teacher took one look a me and said I was on the team," Edward said with a little, adorable laugh…

"That's great," I told him. "Have you ever come to America before?"

"Yeah, with ma mum and dad when I was five," Edward told me. "We went to Florida and my sister almost evaporated. Scottish people and warm weather aren't the best combination."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Grace. She's about five years older than me. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No,no. I'm an only child and proud of it," I told him as I pulled into Jacob's driveway.

"Do you want me to stay in the car?" Edward asked me politely.

"No, you can come in with me. I think you'd like to meet Jacob," I told him, and we smiled at each other for a minute then got out of the car.

We walked up to Jacob's front door and before I could knock on the door Jacob was standing there looking pissed off.

"Hey Jake," I said nervously.

"Hey Bella," Jacob looked at Edward with confusion. "Who's that?"

"I'm Edward Mason," Edward said, offering his hand to Jacob. "I'm one of the exchanges fea Scotland."

Jacob looked at Edward's hand as if it was an alien.

"I'm Jacob, and why the hell were you in the car with _my _girlfriend?" Jacob asked him.

Was Jacob saying that I was _his_? Oh, I'm nobody's girl.

"Jacob, I'm not yours, and Edward is my friend," I said through my teeth.

Jacob folded his arm and raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, you're not my girlfriend?" Jacob said.

"Edward?" Rachel's voice said from behind Edward and me.

Edward turned around and shouted, "Rachel!" and ran and hugged her.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm on an exchange, and I'm staying at the Cullen house," Edward told her.

They then broke apart from their hug. Rachel looked at Jacob and I and turned into miss sensible.

"Bella, I think you should go home," Rachel told me.

"But me and her are in t-" Jacob started to say but was cut off by Rachel saying "Goodbye Bella."

I walked back to the car, got inside and watched Edward and Rachel hug goodbye. I felt so jealous of Rachel. She got to hug Edward and she clearly knew him well – but how? I don't think Rachel and Jacob have been to Scotland.

When Edward got back in the car I already had the engine running. I pulled away from the driveway, and begun driving back to Forks.

I didn't bother to ask Edward about how he knew Rachel, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

Were Jacob and I going to break up? We'd been together for a year and people said that we were such a cute couple. We had our first kiss on the beech on the fourth of July. It was cold so he gave me his jacket and put his big strong arm around me. I felt safe and like I was almost whole. Then I, being me, fell over, but I didn't touch the ground because Jacob caught me. When I was back on my feet, I faced Jacob and we both leaned in and planted the magic kiss that started out relationship.

At first our relationship had been great, but in the past two months Jacob has been clingy and overprotective. Nothing like how he was before. I missed the old Jake.

The next thing I new I was pulling into the Cullen's driveway and it was twilight. I was about to undo my seatbelt when Edwards hand stopped me from undoing it.

"Bella, I ken it's no me place but I think you go 'ome and get some rest," Edward told me.

"You're right. I should," I told him, nodding my head. "I'll see you tommorow."

"Cya later Bella," Edward said and got out the car.

I sort of checked out Edward's butt (which doesn't look that bad) and then started driving home. I was so tired.

Once I was home I realized I still had Alice's car. Damn. I was going to have to give it back tomorrow.

I took off my coat and hung it up.

"Dad!" I called up.

No answer.

"Dad!"

I walked into the living room, but he wasn't there.

"Dad!"

I went up the stairs to see my dad lying on his bed, not moving.

"Dad? Dad? Daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

I just stood there, staring at my father for an earth shattering second.

Was he…no, he couldn't be.

I wanted to run to my dad but I couldn't move my feet. They were super glued floor or something.

I glared at my dad's chest. It had to move. It just _had _to!

My dad's chest moved, taking in a big gulp of air and I literally lunged at the phone beside my dad's bed. I dialled 999 and the women on the other line picked up the phone in ten seconds flat.

"Hello, this is emergency services, how may we help you," a woman, that sounded like Helen from the grocery shop said.

"I need an ambulance to the swan residence. Now."

"Alright, one is on its way. What is the problem?"

"It's my dad. I came in and looked for him and I found him lying on his bed, unconscious."

"Ok. The ambulance will be there soon."

The lady at the other end of the line hung up, and I heard sirens just down the street. I ran down the stairs quickly, opened the door and saw the paramedics and their gurney come towards my house.

"Did you call an ambulance for your dad?" the tall, dark haired paramedic asked.

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, second door to the left," I told him, and three paramedics bulleted past me.

I decided not to follow them, so I pulled my cell out my back pocket and dialled the Cullen's home number. It rang for a few seconds until I heard a very Scottish "Hello."

"Hey, it's Bella. Is that Edward?" I asked, even though I probably should have been screaming at him to get Alice on the phone.

"Yeah, it is. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

A hand tapped my shoulder, my head whipped round to see the tall dark haired paramedic. I saw, and heard, my dad being taken out of my house behind the paramedic that tapped my shoulder.

"Miss Swan, would you like to ride in the ambulance?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would," I said, following him as he rushed towards the ambulance.

I climbed into the back of the ambulance and realised that Edward was still on the phone.

"Edward, tell Rose and Alice to meet me at the hospital," I told him.

I thought he was going to ask a million and one questions but he just said, "Ok," and hung up.

I was sat beside my dad, holding his hand. His hand was big and warm, and I started to remember the time when I was three and I fell off my tricycle out in the street because Emmet had stopped suddenly in front of me. My dad was watching us to make sure we were ok, but he was reading a book and I wasn't a loud crier. Alice ran over to my dad, told him what happened. My dad bulleted over to me and picked me up. Tears were running down my face, but it didn't matter because my dad was hugging me and saying that everything would be fine. I knew he was telling the truth because I was in my dads capable hands.

The sirens of the ambulance were so loud. My ears started to throb. The only thing that stopped me shouting at the driver to turn them off was the fact that the sirens were helping my dad get to the hospital faster.

It then occurred to me. I had to call mom. It was too noisy in the ambulance, but she would want to know straight away. I know that she's married to Phil but that doesn't mean that she doesn't care about my dad. I'll have to call her when we get to hospital.

The next thing I knew, my dad was being rolled out of the ambulance and I was pushed out along with him and then shoved in another direction. I tried to go with my dad but a paramedic just said "The only thing you can do is wait" and led me to a waiting room where I was met by Alice, Rosalie, Nessie and Edward. Alice and Rose came up and hugged me silently. When they moved away, Nessie hugged me quickly just to say what she couldn't put into words. I looked over to see Edward sitting on a chair. He looked up to me and smiled, and I think that smile made me feel a little smile. Beside Edward was a guitar. I raised my eyebrow at it. I was about to say something when Alice said, "Bella, you should sit down. You don't look so good."

"Ok," I said, not bothering with the "I'm fine" and then the "no your not".

I sat down on the chair beside Edward that didn't have his guitar on it. Alice sat down beside me. Rosalie sat down beside Alice.

"Move the bloody guitar you numpty!" Nessie told Edward. "If you brought it then play it! Don't let it take my seat!"

"_It _has a name," Edward said smugly, and moved the guitar.

"Let me guess. It's named after one of the Jonas brothers!" Nessie said mockingly as she sat down.

"No! She's called Grace," Edward told her. "And I will not be playing he because a) I dinnie have a clue what I would play. And b) I don't 'hink I'm aloud."

"Fine, but at least play _her _when we ge' back," Nessie said and looked at him funny. "You realise that calling her a she sounds very wrong."

"I know," Edward nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

I then just started to laugh. Sure people looked at me weirdly, but it was funny. Edward started to laugh with me, but the laughter stopped when Carlise came into the waiting room.

"Bella," he said and walked over to me. "Your father is going to be fine." I felt a great weight lift from my chest. "He was just overstressed and dehydrated. His body is very weak so we're going to keep him in for a few days."

"Can I see him?" I asked, standing up because I assumed the answer was yes.

"No, I'm sorry but your father says that he wants you to go home with Alice and Rosalie now so you can get some sleep, and not be on your own," Carlise informed me.

I didn't have a problem going to the Cullen's because they were like family.

"Ok, can I come here tomorrow after school?"

"Of course you can," Carlise said and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now go back to the house and get some rest or we may have to keep _you _overnight."

I smiled and nodded. We said our goodbyes to Carlise. When we got to the parking lot I had to decide between Alice and Rosalie's car. Pixie or Rose? Pixie.

I jumped in Alice's car and realised that I hadn't called my mom. Crap. I grabbed my cell, tried to get hold of my mom but she didn't answer and I hate leaving voicemails. I probably should have called Jacob, and it's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I really wanted to sleep. I was in the front passenger seat of Alice's car so I didn't realise that Edward had got in the backseat along with Grace.

Ok, did I just call a guitar Grace? Wow, I must be really, really, really tired…

I woke up in one of the many spare rooms in the Cullen house. It was decorated like a Buddhist temple. The walls were painted bright red with orange curtains going all the way along the ceiling. There was a few statues of Buddha (who looked a bit on the large side) placed around the room. The bed I had been sleeping on was low down and was made of mahogany. The cover of the bed was yellow and patterned in oranges and reds and purples. It was a beautiful room, it seemed like it had so much life and it made it hard to believe that no one regularly slept in here.

I looked out the window of the room that didn't have a blind pulled over it and it looked like the middle of the night. That was great because I knew that I was never going to get back to sleep.

I pushed the bed covers off of me and looked at what I was wearing. It was the same outfit as earlier, minusing the shoes. I got out of bed, walked to the bedroom door, opened it and saw the pitch darkness that was the Cullen household. In the darkness I could hear something. It sounded like a familiar tune. I think it was someone…humming? I followed the humming noise down the stairs, tripping over many things along the way, and ended up in the Cullen's living room looking at Edward sitting on the couch with a pen and a notebook in his hand. The lamp beside him was turned on and I was about to leave him in peace when he asked, "What are ye dain up so late?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," I told him. "Why are you up?"

"I'm still in Scotland's time zone," Edward told me with a smile. "Wanna not be loner and watch T.V wi me?"

I looked at the T.V screen and it wasn't on.

"But you not watching anything," I said.

"I cannie work the telly," Edward said, laughing a little. "So if you can ge' it wokin' then we can watch some'hing on it."

"Ok," I said.

I walked to the T.V, flipped it on, and grabbed the T.V remote from the top of the T.V screen. I tried to walk to the couch Edward was sitting on without hitting my knee on the coffee table that had it in for my, but I hit it and surprisingly landed on the sofa with some sort of grace. Thing might be looking up.

Justin Beiber then appeared on the T.V screen

I said maybe.


End file.
